On my own
by C-U-Next-Tuesday
Summary: Bella and Emmett are siblings but after Emmett disappears Bella is left with Charlie. Now finally at college Bella is free but alone.Will this new stranger help her or is he just there to irritate her? Now being rewritten to a higher standard.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**Okay people I promised you I would update didn't I? So this was done whilst looking after the most adorable little boys, so it may be a little timid. I have decided I'm going to change things around, make it a little bit more fresh and unlike something you have read fifty times before lol. So without further a due I give you, On My Own.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bella P.O.V**

**I sighed, sitting down at the table. I had just arrived for my first semester at Dartmouth and was desperately in need of caffeine. I was at an on campus starbucks which was packed only adding to my irritation. My ribs were hurting and head was pounding but I couldn't go back to my dorm because I had a yet to be assigned one. My dorm advisor (who just happens to be a blonde by the way) had accidentally given myself and some girl named Jessica Stanley the dorm room, since she had arrived first she got dibs. **

**My body was screaming out at me to find somewhere to lye down, preferably a hospital bed but I knew that once I got some caffeine and took my pain killers I would survive. Perhaps discharging myself from hospital was a bad idea but what else could I do? If I didn't start college on time I would loose my scholarship and that would mean no college. No college would mean staying with Charlie in forks and staying in Forks meant being subjected to Charlie's torture. **

**Charlie…. Charlie is the monster who helped to father myself and my older brother. I don't recall when I started calling him Charlie instead of dad but I do remember the awful conditions living with him subjected us to. Charlie is the Chief of Police in my home town of Forks. Everyone loves him and those who know any better, knew not to mention anything. He had total power over the people; I swear they fucking had the wool pulled over their eyes. When I was two my mom, Renee, had an affair with a man called Phil. Phil was the knight in shinning armour who was going to whisk us all away to Florida until Charlie discovered it and then the only thing he did was caused my mothers death. I've never discovered what happened that night, the police report says the driver didn't stop and it was a hit and run, however the first initial coroners report stated murder until my father got the Chief Coroner off a drug charge. Now if you were in my shoes who would you believe?**

**Ever since my mothers death Charlie began to drink and with the drink came the torture. He would beat Emmett and I until one day he went too far, in fact it was my 13th**** birthday and Charlie got pissed because he said that Emmett had no right to buy me a birthday cake. Emmett was dragged out of the house screaming into the forest and I haven't seen him since. I pray every night that Charlie didn't kill him and that somehow he managed to escape but from the blood I washed off Charlie's clothing that night I doubt it could be possible. After Emmett's departure 5 years ago Charlie had progressively gotten worse. He had warned me that after high school graduation there would be no college. There would only be cleaning, washing and obedience. Under no circumstances would I be leaving Forks. **

**So I'm sure you can imagine his surprise when he found my letter from Dartmouth thanking me for my application and informing me of my full scholarship. At first he didn't confront me he just sat at the kitchen table staring into space. I came home from school to him waiting there. His eyes following me as I started making dinner. I should have guessed that something was wrong because of the lack of beer cans and liquor bottles. That was the first clue. The second was the thick envelope on the table and the third was him standing up.**

"**Isabella."**

**The noise of his gruff voice startled me and I spilt the boiling water over my arm.**

"**Shit. Fuck that hurt." I hissed and ran over to the tap to put my arm under it.**

"**Isabella" he repeated in that strange unnatural voice. I knew it well; he often used it before exploding. "Isabella, could you care to explain to me why you have received a letter FROM FUCKING DARTMOUTH?"**

**I cringed at the loudness of his voice. My hands began to shake.**

"**Isabella I would advise you to answer me. Why have you received a letter from Dartmouth?"**

"**I, I, well I just was t, t, t, thinking about maybe going to college," I managed to stutter out.**

**He put his hands on the table and overturned it growling. I shrieked and step backwards finding myself stuck in a position between Charlie and the sink. I could hear myself whimpering but was unable to stop it despite knowing how it annoyed him. His voice became warped and I knew that he was about to hit me. The yelling seemed to get louder and I could feel his breath on my cheek as he yelled in my air screaming expletives and cursing me out for acting just like my mother. I don't quite remember anything after, that it gets a hazy. **

**The doctor in the hospital told me that it was because of inter-cranial brain swelling. 3 broken ribs, a swollen brain, a broken nose and wrist and a month later I discharged myself from hospital and sneaked back into the house using the key I always kept under the door matt. I opened the door and was shocked to find the house in disarray. Beer bottles, pizza boxes and bottles of whisky and vodka were scattered around the house. Charlie had obviously not bothered to clean in the month I had been away nor had he bothered to visit me in the hospital. He was using the cover up story that the house had been broken into and he had become "obsessed" with finding my attacker. **

**Finally my prayers came true. I was able to get out of Forks. Packing my bags was tough because my ribs were still tender but keeping in mind were I was going I tried to ignore the burning sensations throughout my body. All I needed were my documents and I'd be safe. Luckily since I had turned 16 I had kept them under my bed along with some stuff of Emmett's I had saved before Charlie trashed his room.**

**Placing the stuff in the truck was awkward but finally I had managed it. With one last nervous glance out the rear window I drove passed the Welcome to Forks sign looking out for any police cruisers who would no doubt recognise my beat up old truck. I could barely contain my excitement. I was so nervous I thought I would throw up. I was doing it. What my mom had wanted, I was finally escaping and making a life for myself and I vowed I would do it in memory of the lives she and Emmett had lost in their quest for my happiness. I was off, never planning to return again. Landing at Dartmouth I finally felt free only now I had a weird feeling, I could feel it building up like blood boiling beneath my skin and I knew what it was – I was lonely. I let out a gush of air. I was finally on my own. **

* * *

**Well that's all folks, so tell me, what did you think? Dont read past this the story wont make sense.**


	2. Chapter 2: Roomies

**A/N: congrats to Malhith who was my first ever reviewer ever!!!!!! You rock!!!!!!**

I was staying in Woodward hall so I made my way over there in my truck still worried about Alice. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad. For all I know that man might not even know her- he could just want to make me worried. Yeah- I thought to myself, that's all he was doing. My room was on the second floor so I decided to check it out before taking my bags up. I stepped slowly out of my truck aware of my ribs making sure to lock the truck because ever since I watched Veronica Mars 'Welcome wagon' episode where Piz gets his stuff stolen I made sure to always lock my car doors.

"15, 16 ahh room 17" I muttered to myself proud that I had found the room finally.

"You know talking to yourself is the second sign of madness," a tickling voice came from behind me. I screamed and spun around to see a short black haired girl standing in front of me smiling. She was absolutely stunning. She belonged on the cover of Vogue. "Shrieking like a mad man is the first," she continued laughing. "Hi I'm Alice are you Isabella?"

My heart still pounding from the shock I stuck with one-syllable words. "Yup that's me."

"Ohhh goody! I can tell we're going to have the best of times!!! We can do each other's make up and dress up and go shopping and Oh My Carlisle we are just going to have the best of times!! Have you got your bags? Where are your clothes? I love your t-shirt is it vintage?" She squealed without even taking a breath. I groaned. This was not going to be good.

"Well my bags are still in my truck because I couldn't carry them and um how old does a t-shirt have to be to be vintage? Cos this is about 3 years, does that count?" I answered her but from the look on her face it was not the reply she was looking for.

"WHAT?" I winced covering my ears from her loud voice, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MAKES CLOTHES VINTAGE?"

"Umm no?" I didn't know if my answer was a statement or a question. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room or rather our room. Her face was switching between pity, anger and sorrow. She looked like someone had kicked her puppy. I felt instantly guilty.

"I-I-if you want you can um, show what vintage clothes are." As soon as these words were out of my mouth I instantly regretted ever saying them.

"Oh that is sooo good but first I really want to get to know you. Why don't you sit on your bed while I phone my boyfriend and he can bring your stuff up to the room," she offered.

"Oh no that's okay I don't want to bother anybody," I replied. I really don't like anybody having to do anything for me. It always makes me feel like I owe them something back and I learnt from Charlie never to leave someone an IOU.

"Nonsense besides I want him to meet my new roomie!! Oh Bella I can just tell your going to get on so well!!! He's so hot and ..." she launched into telling me all about it movie star looks and how he always knows exactly what she's feeling etc. To be honest I tuned out and took the time to look around the room. It looked like an interior designer had done it. It was very classy a sort of off white colour. The curtains were a mixture of black, white and grey colour. The bedspreads matched the curtains and we each had a set of drawers, wardrobe and bedside cabinets all in white to match the walls.

When I finally tuned back Alice was hanging up her phone. She looked up at me and told me Jasper was just pulling into the parking lot so we decided to go on down. On our way to the parking lot we discussed our favourite music and books. I discovered – big shock- Alice was an avid shopper. Apparently last year her father put a daily spending limit on her credit card to stop her buying too many clothes. Then we came to the topic I had been subtly avoiding, family.

"So Izzy,"

"Bella" I interrupted her.

"What?"

"I prefer to be called Bella." I corrected her.

"Oh well Bella then, what's your family like?" at this I internally groaned. I had prepared my answer to this the whole way to Dartmouth but actually saying it out loud was difficult.

"Um well, my family are all dead. My Mom died when I was little and then a few years ago my brother died. My dad died about a month ago" I answered my voice quivering. Alice probably thought it was from emotion over my 'dead' family but really I was hoping she wouldn't see through my lies. Of course Emmett could be dead for all I know but Charlie is still very much alive.

"Oh Bella that's so horrible. You've had so much tragedy I'm so sorry" she gushed. I felt instantly guilty for lying but I knew it was for the best. The best way to keep myself safe was to keep secrets. I sighed.

"Honestly Alice its fine. Now where is this lovely boyfriend of yours?" I changed the subject quickly. She instantly forgot about my, 'situation' and looked around. All of a sudden I looked up to see a tall sandy haired man walking towards us. His eyes were looked with Alice's and the moment was so fierce that I felt the need to look away and let them have their privacy. Seconds later Alice seemed to break out of it by starting to introduce us.

"Jasper, this is my roommate Bella. Bella this sexy man is my soul mate!" she said wrapping her arm around his waist. The difference in height was quite comical. He held out his hand and assuming he was just going to shake it I held mine out but he took it and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. I was shocked. The only boys I had ever seen doing that were those in the movies. To hide my amazement I blushed and said,

"And there was I thinking chivalry only lived in the movies."

He smiled and stood straight up again towering over us with his height.

"So ladies are we going to stand here all day or are you going to let me carry your stuff upstairs, Bella?" He asked in a southern drawl. I have to admit it only added to his attractiveness. I could definitely see why Alice was in love with him.

"Of course," I smiled at him, "my truck is that red one of there." I pointed to my truck and burst out laughing at the horror on his face. Everyone always reacted like that when I showed them my truck but I liked it. When I was in it, it made me feel safe from everything in the world. Its sturdy structure and lead paint could probably live through an atom bomb and I know that I always have an escape root should Charlie show up.

Jasper must have realised his face and quickly sobered up.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to offend you it's just that, well it's a bit old," he said sheepishly.

"No that's okay. I don't think anyone understands why like it." I smiled reassuringly at him and we started towards it. He bent into my truck and lifted out my three bags.

"Jeez, Bella what the hell do you have in here? Everything you own?" I know he meant it as a joke but it hurt.

"Actually Jasper that is exactly what is in there. I had to bring all my belongings with me." I said it with more venom in my voice than I had actually intended using. He looked taken back and instantly I felt guilty. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean"

"It's fine Bella. Isn't that right sweetie?" Alice interrupted me turning to Jasper.

"Of course, come on let's get these bags up to your room so you can unpack them. I'm sure your dying to feel at home." He said picking up my bags and walking in the direction of the dorms.

After a brisk walk which made my ribs hurt, we finally got to my new 'home' for the next year. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Jasper set my stuff on my bed while Alice announced she was going to go see if Rose was in her room so they could go shopping. I had politely declined saying I needed to unpack. It was a downright lie. I could've unpacked at anytime but the man in starbucks description of her shopping tactics had me terrified. Alice's hyperness didn't help her case either. I was pondering the man in the coffee shop when Jasper brought me out of my thoughts.

"Um Bella, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier. I was just trying to make you smile properly."

I looked up at him confused. What did he mean by smile properly?

"What I mean is, all those smiles you gave Alice and I didn't really meet your eyes and I was just hoping to make you laugh at the hope at seeing a proper one," Jasper cleared up his meaning for me. I could only look at him with yet more amazement. No one had ever noticed that before. Thinking back now the last time I ever smiled properly was when I got my admission to Dartmouth and the day before that had been back when Emmett was with us. Luckily I was saved from having to reply because Alice came dancing into the room on her toes and grabbed a very fancy handbag. Looking closely I noticed it was one of the brand new Gucci bags on the tattoo heart collection. I was stunned – she must be rich. Great just my luck! I get stuck with someone who wears designer clothes and no doubt has never even set foot in an outlet store never mind shopped in one. She and Jasper left with swift goodbyes and left me alone to my thought. Trying to unpack and figure out where I was going to put everything, there was only one thought on my mind- what was that man's name. God how desperate do you have to be to spend what was now 4 hours obsessing over one man and his name?

Just letting you guys know one thing- I have no idea what college is like at home never mind in America so if you have any ways to help please (please please) feel free to share them!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The dream

Here it is Chapter 3 finally!!!!! Also if anyone wants to be my beta just let me know!!!

**Guys please reveiw i hate askin like this but i really need to know if you like the flashback and if i should do another one also i might not be able to upload until hte weekend cos my wee bro is back in hospital, this is also why i didnt update til yesturady sori!!! **

The rest of September seemed to pass mundanely. I got settled into my classes, my ribs finally healed and my bruises were gone. Alice and I had come to a compromise- I agreed to go shopping with her but she would only buy a certain style of clothes. Unfortunately I forgot to mention the amount of clothes she was allowed to buy me and within 3 weeks she had completely erased my original wardrobe replacing it with the clothes she had bought me. I had yet to find out the name of my mystery man despite the fact that I had gone to starbucks everyday at the same time in hopes that he might be there. In classes I found myself daydreaming about him and coming up with names which were suitable for him. I had yet to find one which lived up to his true potential but I was working on it.

It was a Friday night and Alice had Rosalie coming round for a girly night in. She had run out to Blockbuster to rent out some movies leaving me to open the door. I was just undressing to get in the shower in our en-suite when someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was just Rose I wrapped a towel around myself and went to the door.

"Finally your here I-"I stopped talking when I looked up and realised I was staring into those gorgeous green eyes I had been mesmerized by just mere weeks ago. I could feel the blood running to my face as it began to heat up due to my blushing. Standing in front of me looking me up and down was my Adonis.

"Been waiting on me have we? If I had known what you had planned for me I would have come sooner," he said with a smirk his eyes still roaming over my body. It was then when I realised that the towel I had grabbed was a hand towel and so only went as far as just below my ass cheeks and up to where my breasts began. I think I died on the spot. And not just because of embarrassment but because of that damn smirk. It was so fucking sexy.

"WH-what? Oh no no no," I stuttered, "I mean this isn't. I wasn't. What are you doing here?" I finally managed to gain some composure at the end of my sentence. Running a hand through his wild hair, he said:

"Well I just got a text from my sister to bring over some DVDS I had of hers. Where is she anyway?"

"Um well she" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because Alice came running up to her brother and I squealing.

"Edward!!!" so that is his name, "you brought them back!" She exclaimed. It took her a few seconds to realise my attire. "Um Bella why are you wearing that towel?"

If possible I think I blushed even harder.

"Well I thought Edward here" I emphasised his name, "was Rose and I didn't want to leave her standing out here because you know how impatient she is and well I just grabbed the first thing I could find and then well then you showed up." I said it all with one breath and when I finished I gave a long sigh. "You know what; I am going to finish my shower now." I turned and left with as much dignity I had and maybe swaying my hips a bit more than usual and despite my embarrassment I couldn't help but feel elated as I was standing under the shower head, the warm water encasing my body. Yes I may have just embarrassed myself beyond belief but I found out his name. Edward Cullen. It sounded so regal I couldn't help but sigh every time I murmured it under my breath. And then all of a sudden I became jealous of Alice. Not because she knew who Edward was but because she _had_ a brother. Hers didn't abandon her and leave her all alone in the world with the worst excuse for a human. I could feel the tears now pouring down my cheeks as I thought of Emmett and prayed that he was still alive out there, wherever there is!

I sighed not knowing if Edward was still in the room I got dressed into one of Emmett's t-shirts and a pair of track suit bottoms. Opening the door I noticed Alice and Edward sitting on Alice's bed sorting through DVDs.

"Hey Bella, Rose just called and her boyfriend wants to spend some time with her so instead Edward is gonna stay and watch TV with us. Right, Edward?" Alice looked a little uncertain as she spoke which was quite unsettling, I missed my hyper bunny.

"I hope you don't mind," Edward practically purred the words his voice was so smooth.

All of a sudden I was feeling very tired and not really in the mood for movies and pop-corn.

"Actually I think I'm just going to go ahead to bed I'm really tired and I have to be up early in the morning to go over to the library but you two can watch movies I don't mind!" I tried to say it in a way that sounded optimistic but I was so tired my smile at the end just came out like a grimace. Alice just smiled and nodded looking a little dejected but I had a feeling she knew I didn't want to talk especially with Edward there. Climbing into bed I rolled on my side and couldn't help the feeling I was being watched. Rolling back over I saw Edward watching me instead of the movie. I noticed he was staring at my side with a frown on his face. I looked down and saw that my t-shirt had rolled up and was now exposing the scar I had on my right side. It was a 17th birthday present from Charlie. He had gotten drunk and stabbed me with a beer bottle. Luckily it was just deep enough to scar and not do any serious damage. I quickly pulled it down and rolled over falling into a deep slumber I wished I hadn't.

"_Where the hell have you been?" I gasped at Charlie. He was quite obviously drunk and if the smell of his breath wasn't evidence enough the 12 beer bottles and empty bottle of Jack Daniels lying on the coffee table were._

"_I um was out for my birthday?" SLAP my cheek began to sting and I could feel myself backing away slowly Charlie following. I kept going until I hit the wall. I whimpered. Charlie pressed himself against me._

"_Ain't know where to run to now bitch" he smiled and punched me in the gut. I doubled over in pain but this was a bad move because he brought his knee up to my nose and I heard a sickening crunch. He pulled me up and I could hear sobs coming out of me as I desperately fought for control. Screaming just seemed to give him more pleasure but it was too difficult not cry out when he grabbed my wrist and twisted it up behind me and swivelled my around to bang my head off the wall. At this I fell to the ground only to be booted in the stomach again. Charlie grabbed my hair and rolled me over. He bent down to straddle my hips. I knew he wasn't going to rape me though he had never gone that far but having him sitting on me like that was still too much. I began to squirm and try to move out from underneath him. My head was pounding my nose was still bleeding and I was petrified. He leant down over me and chuckled,_

"_Bella, Bella, Bella just what am I going to do with you?" He ran his fingers up and down my arm and then began digging his nails into them. I began to scream._

"_NO PLEASE!"_

_But it was no use he wouldn't get off me._

_Finally I felt his body weight shift and he was gone but there was somebody still grabbing my arms. I tried to fight them off but they had a firm hold on me and they kept saying my name over and over again but it wasn't with the same malicious tone Charlie had used. Again I tried to struggle, I think I was still screaming at this point I can't really tell I was freaking out so much._

I felt my body stiffen and I shot up, looking around I realized I was in my dorm with Alice and it was Edward who had my arms. Gasping for air I sat for a second before I felt the bile rise in my throat. Understanding before I could even move myself that I was going to throw up I felt Edward pick me up and run me to the bathroom. He had just got to the doorway when I jumped out of his arms and ran to the toilet bowl. I was still retching ten minutes later.

When my body finally realized I had nothing left to throw up I slid my body down to the ground. I felt something cold and damp pressed to my forehead, and warm arms wrap around my body. I grabbed the arms I didn't know if they belonged to Alice and Edward but it didn't matter at that point. I pulled myself to the body they belonged to and clinging for dear life I began to cry. I cried so hard that even the body wrapped around me was shaking in sync with me. I was slowly dropping back to sleep but I could hear someone distantly humming a melody which soothed me and let my body succumb to the darkness around me.


	4. Chapter 4: Wishful thinking

**Okay so I'm so sorry for not updating sooner than this I realise it has been ages since I last added anything to this story and I know some of you may feel this chapter is a bit rushed but I decided I needed to bring out the big guns to repay you for not updating. Also this is a bit short as well but I promise I'm back for good and I promise longer updates!!!!!!**

I woke up to the feeling of arms wrapped around my body. I tried to sit up but they just seemed to hold tighter to my waist. I moaned,

"Alice you can let go now, I'm awake."

I heard a chuckle and rolled over. My eyes landing on the most mesmerising beautiful eyes that I knew I could recognise from anywhere. I gasped. Shit!!! He had seen me last night. Oh my God what the hell was I going to tell him? I mean I could pass it off as nothing to Alice but there was something about that smile which was on his face that meant I knew I wasn't going to be able to lie to him. He noticed me frowning and let go of me allowing the both of us to sit up. His face was filled with pity and worry but I could see curiosity in his eyes. He reached out and let his hand gently brush across my face. I was thoroughly confused. Where had cocky Edward gone? The one that made my insides tighten and my breath hitch when he spoke.

"Are you okay?" the tone of concern made me blush. I had never had someone so worried about my welfare, or at least sound like they were. I suddenly became very embarrassed. He had held me while I was throwing up last night.

"Um yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said trying to sound confident but failing, "I um, look about last night I was just having a really bad dream and I uh don't know what happened."

He just looked at me unconvinced and I had to admit he looked really sexy with one eye-brow up and a look of disbelief on his face.

"Sure Bella Whatever you say." He said it with such an angry tone I flinched. He suddenly stood up, got out of the bed and started putting his shirt back on.

"Look Bella I know that whatever _that _was, it definitely wasn't 'just a nightmare' and when you're ready to really tell the truth then I'll be here but until then tell Alice I said good morning."

And with that he just left. I sat there staring at the door. Had I said something to make him angry? Why did he care anyway? No one else did. I heard Alice groan as she was coming out of her deep sleep. She rolled over and sat up. I couldn't help but laugh at her serious case of bed hair. She snorted and threw a pillow at my head.

"So Bells," I flinched when she called me that because it had always been Charlie's name for me, "are we going to talk about last night?" She however didn't seem to get angry when I brushed her off and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth had a shower and got dressed. I decided I needed to get out of the dorm, maybe go to the nearest bookstore go anywhere just not be there right at that moment.

The noise of my cell phone going off awoke me from my reading. I had found a pokey little book store just off campus and for the last 3 hours had spent my time trying to forget about this morning's shenanigans. I whipped it out before the caller could hang up and answered it.

"Hello,"

"Hello is this Isabella Swan speaking?" I recognised the speaker but couldn't figure out who it was.

"Yeah this is she. Can I ask who this is?" I said back trying to keep my tone as polite as possible.

"Isabella my name is Jessica I'm one of the nurses in forks general hospital," as soon as she said the word forks I nearly threw up. This was too much first my nightmare and now someone from back _there_ calling.

"Isabella are you there did you hear what I said?" she said in an impatient voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't g-get that what did, um, what did you say?" I tried to keep my nerves out of my voice but it wasn't happening.

"Isabella your father Charlie has suffered from a severe heart attack and you are his next of kin. He is staying here I am contacting you to let you know and to advise you to come home." He had a heart attack? Go home? I couldn't go back to forks no matter what they said. If anything I felt slightly relieved, if he had a heart attack which was classed as severe then maybe he would die and I would be finally free.

"Eh no I'm sorry Jessica I will be unable to return to forks, tell Charlie that I won't return until he is dead and gone" and with that I slammed my phone shut. My hands were still shaking it was taking everything I had not to throw up or burst into tears. I stood up and put the book I was reading back on the shelves. I ran out of the store desperate for some fresh air. I started walking around feeling lost. I replayed memories of Charlie over and over in my head. The more I thought about him the more I convinced myself that there was no way in hell I could ever go back to forks.

Having come to my senses I looked around. I was by the football field and there were boys or men rather out playing. I was watching them when I heard someone yell

"Hey Emmet through the damn ball"

It startled me and I looked up. There in the centre of the field was someone who looked like Emmet or at least what I remember him to look like. He was looking straight at me. For a second I thought it was him, I had finally found my big brother but he turned around and through the football he had been holding in his hands to the player who had spoken to him.

I ran away devastated and angry at myself. _God Bella you're so dense of course it wasn't him you don't even know if he is alive!_

EMMETT PONT OF VEIW

We had been playing football out on the field. I caught the ball as Mike through it to me but as I turned around I noticed a girl at the edge of the field looking deep in thought. Her long brown hair shined in the sunlight with tints of red through it. My heart stopped. Bella?

"Hey Emmett throw the damn ball!"

Mike's yelling brought me to my senses and I turned around._ Of course it wasn't Bella you fool why would she be here? Just wishful thinking._


	5. Chapter 5: Liar

**A/N okay so I feel some gratitude is in order for your awesome reviews!!!! To XXXKellanLutzXXX I am apologising in advance, please don't hate me!!!! Lol so I will shut up now and let the rest of you read the rest of this chapter. Also if anyone has any ideas or questions for the story please say maybe ill include them in the story!!!! PS just some useless info for u if u don't know who the answer are I am offended, they are a great band and one of them is my cousin through marriage, they also are touring with ACDC in Europe. **

After my mind going mental and possibly having a break down (I mean seriously was I that damaged that I was seeing Emmett?) I returned to our room to grab some books and head to the library. I figured that studying would help me get everything out of my head with the added help of a little ACDC playing in my ears and maybe some The Answer. So I sat there and tried to concentrate on everything Shakespeare when suddenly my earphones are ripped out of my ears. I turn around to see a very pissed off Alice standing behind me.

"Alice what's wrong?" I had never seen her in such a state before.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" she shrieked, "You lied to me that's what's wrong."

My face must have displayed my confusion because she took a big gulp off breathe and continued before I could get a word in.

"You told me your dad was dead!" she seemed like any minute now steam was going to come out of her ears. I noticed that several people in the library were all watching our conversation (if you can call it that).

"Um Alice I don't understand, my dad is dead." I mumbled at her wondering what was rushing through her head.

"OH yeah well then Bella maybe you shouldn't have left your phone in our room because that way when forks hospital called you again to try and persuade you to come back and rethink not visiting your father you could answer it instead of me." She finished without taking a breath of air.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right Bella. I can't believe you would lie to me about something like that. Why did you do it? Was it just to get sympathy or something? To make friends? Well guess what you blew it because I don't want to be your friend anymore and in fact don't even look at me because I can't handle seeing you right now," with that she flung my phone at me. I tried to run after her but managed to trip and quite possibly rebrake one of my wrists which was still fragile from Charlie's beating several months ago.

Too embarrassed to even remember my books I stood up and ran out of the library as fast as my wobbly legs would carry me. I just had to get away so I drove as best I could to the nearest ER to have a doctor look at my wrist and of course just my luck my doctor was one Carlisle Cullen. He is a sexy mother fucker I have to admit even I could see that and he looked too young to be a parent to Alice and Edward but I could see some resemblances. Like their noses, perhaps he could pass as an uncle to them. I knew who he was because Alice had introduced us using the webcam and I had answered her phone for her once when he and his wife Esme were calling.

"Hello Isabella, what can I do for you today?" God even his voice sounded melodic.

"It's just Bella and I was wondering if you could take a look at my wrist I broke it not so long ago and I think I may have fractured it." I smiled at him nervously.

"Of course just let me take a look at your notes," he eyed the stack and glanced back at me obviously appraising how thick they were.

"I'm very clumsy," I tried to offer an explanation but it just sounded more desperate than I meant it to. He just raised his eyebrows and read through them frowning every now and then, taking glances up at me and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. I knew he would ask where I had obtained all my injuries from and just like I had done to the doctors back in Forks I would lie to him as well only I didn't know how smoothly it would come out. I knew he was Alice's father and this made things worse, although no coming to think about it she and I apparently aren't friends anymore so that shouldn't seem a problem and yet it just felt slightly wrong to lie to what seemed like a genuinely compassionate human being. I found myself marvelling at the differences between him and Charlie only coming out of my thoughts when he cleared his throat.

"Well, Bella these would make for a very interesting read. However let's get that wrist seen to first and leave the questions till later." He smiled and again surprised me with tact that very few doctors possessed. He reached out and gently checked out my wrist before reassuring me that he thought it was only sprained. To be sure though he suggested an x-ray so I went along with it. Two hours later and I was still waiting to get a bloody cast on. Apparently it was a hairline fracture.

"Okay Bella," he smiled at me when he entered the room, "now that we know what is wrong with you why don't we start with the questions while I'm putting your cast on we can talk."

He smiled again and although it was reassuring it also had an element to it that told me talking was non-optional.

"So, Bella, do you want to tell me why you are here alone? Surely Alice would have driven you if you had asked her to?"

"Well um a day ago maybe but well, she and I aren't really talking at the minute." I said in a weak voice.

He looked surprised, "Oh well why aren't you talking? Did she make you go shopping one too many times?" he chuckled gently.

I turned my gaze to the floor feeling slightly ashamed at myself, "Um, no. She thinks I'm a liar."

Carlisle frowned, a look which did not suit his young features.

"I see. Well what made her think that? _Did_ you lie to her?" he asked.

"Sort of." This just made him lean in closer clearly gaining interest in the story, "I told her my dad is dead."

"Well what's wrong with that ... Unless, Is he dead?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"To me he is, I don't ever want to hear from that bastard again. Unfortunately in the physical state not so much. The hospital rang me today to tell me that he had a heart attack and asked me to come back to forks. Unfortunately Alice was the person who answered the phone. So now she apparently can't even bring herself to look at me." I ended there to avoid myself breaking down. I was so hurt and confused. I didn't want to tell Alice about my past partially because I didn't think she would believe me but also because I thought that hating me was ten times better than her pitying me.

"Is your hatred of Charlie anything to do with the fact that your file is so thick?" he said compassionately. Surprised I raised my eyes from the floor to look at him. "Bella your not the first person I have seen to come in here that has been abused, I know the signs. What I don't know is why you didn't tell Alice. However Bella before we finish here I will say this one thing, Alice can surprise you and I have no doubt that if you were to persuade here to listen to you she would understand. Okay?" he smiled, stood up and took off his glasses.

I thanked him and left in a taxi. It took over half an hour to get back to my dorm and when I got there it was dark outside. I was feeling hungry due to the fact that I hadn't eaten since this morning and it was now six o'clock. When I entered the dorm I found it strange that the lights were off, I assumed Alice would be in. In my ride in the taxi I had decided I would come clean and tell Alice everything about my life including Emmett and Charlie. Turning on the lights I took in a sharp breath of air. Most of Alice's belongings were gone. Her closet doors were hanging open and all her clothes were gone, her cushions on her bed and all her photographs were gone except any that had me in them. I slowly began to walk over to what I guess used to be her side of the room. When I realised that she had left I sat down on the edge of the bed. I couldn't take it anymore I curled into a ball and started to cry. Today was fast becoming one of the worst days of life. How many more things could go wrong?

I guess that I spoke too soon because two minutes later the door opened. I sat up not bothering to wipe away my tears assuming the person at the door was Alice. It was unfortunately not. Standing there with a murderous glare on his face was Edward Cullen. Alice had clearly told him what had happened because his face resembled Alice's from the library and I suddenly felt slightly scared. His eyes had fury in them that reminded me of Charlie's when he would get drunk. I quickly jumped off the bed and leant against the wall. He just walked into the room and knelt down on the floor. He through the sides of the bed covers up and began to pull boxes out from under Alice's bed. Finally I gained the courage to ask, "Where is Alice?" My voice just cracking slightly.

He slowly stood up and turned to look at me with an incredulous look on his face.

"_Where is Alice? Where is Alice? That is all you have to say? First you have some strange nightmare which is clearly so awful it makes you throw up which you then ftry to shrug off and then you lie to my sister saying that your father is dead when he clearly isn't. And you have the nerve to say where is Alice?" _

He was bellowing at me as he through a box against the wall making me jump and shriek. I backed against the wall as far as it would let me and shrunk to the floor. I whimpered and whispered, "I'm sorry please don't hurt me."

He looked revolted.

"Bella I would never ever hit a women. What kind of monster do you take me for? Is that what your nightmare was about? Was someone hurting you?" his voice turned into a soft pleading tone, "please Bella let me help you tell me the truth. Why did you lie to Alice?"

"I,I..." was all I got out because Edward's phone went off so he stood up and turned around.

"Hey Alice, yeah, I'm getting the boxes now, okay, will do, love ya, bye." He turned to look at me. I tried to stand up and accidently banged my broken arm off the wall. Edward looked at me confused as if he was only seeing the sling now.

"Oh Bella how on earth did you do that? I tell you what, I'm going to take these boxes over to Alice's she is staying with Jasper and then I will come back here and we can talk, how does that sound?" He gave me a crooked smile and I half smiled back, nervous at what that would entail. He stood up and walked out the door with the two boxes Alice requested him to get.

Carlisle POV

I read and re-read over Bella's file over and over again each time finishing more disgusted than before. And then I noticed something. Isabella Swan form Forks, Washington. How many Swans could possibly live in Forks? Was she possibly related to Emmett? I quickly shook that thought out of my head, Emmett would never leave a sibling behind for that torture. But then he was just a child when Esme and I found. Was it possible this poor girl went through what Emmett did? I was shaken from my thoughts when my phone rang. Looking at the caller i.d I noticed it said Edward. That is odd I thought. Edward never calls me unless its and emergency, he always calls Esme's cell.

"Hello..."

**And there you have it folks, a new chapter. So what did you think of the change of view? If you hate it I will take it out I was just experimenting. So read and enjoy love y'all Christina xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations and Family ties

**A/N **

**Okay so cheers to those of you who let me know your opinion! I thought about it and I've decided to ......you'll have to read to find out lol. So without further interruptions, here is the real chapter 6. **

**Still Carlisle P.O.V**

"Hello" I said nervously into the phone.

"Carlisle it's Edward. You have to help me, its Alice's roommate. We were talking and I don't know what happened but I think she may be having a panic attack and I don't know how to stop it. Please you have to help. She can't breathe." He said it in one breath and as I knew he was worried. I told him to call an ambulance. When he hung up I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. I decided that I should phone Alice because even if she wasn't talking to Bella she would have wanted to know that she was coming in. I held my breath and hit speed dial.

**1 hour earlier**

**Bella P.O.V**

I was nervous waiting for Edwards return. I had decided I would tell him nothing. He would just have to leave me alone if I wouldn't speak to him. But who was I kidding? I heard his curiosity in his voice and I knew that he wasn't going to let this go. I had to wonder about his motives though, was it just because I was Alice's roommate and he felt sorry for me or was there a different reason he was planning to listen to my story?

I was brought out of my stupor with his return. I looked up as he walked through the door with what one can only describe as a cautious smile on his face. He had a bag in his hand and when he reached my bed to sit down on it he reached out and passed it to me. Inside was a huge tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. When I asked him why he just replied,

"My mom always says ice-cream could solve the world's problems if the leaders would sit down long enough to eat it together," with a cheeky grin on his face.

I'm not sure how long we sat there in awkward silence, with a spoon each eating the ice cream when he turned to me.

"So are you going to tell me about your dad? Because I have to tell you I'm pretty damn confused as to how he came back from the dead!" he said it sternly but the frown on his forehead let me know he was just confused. I shook my head and sighed.

"Everything is just a mess." I looked at my feet, and the tears started to pour down my face. " To me Charlie died the day I received my scholarship to college." I glanced up through my hair to see the frown had increased.

"Bella, why would that, I mean, I – I –I still don't understand." He was almost pleading with me to give him an answer so I took at deep breath and began.

"When I was younger my parents used to fight all the time. The fights would get pretty aggressive and they would usually end in Charlie – my father, hitting my mother. One day, I think I was about 5 it got really bad. Charlie was convinced he knew that she had been having an affair. I remember coming in the door from school and hearing my mother crying." I had to stop for a second to catch my breath. Edward had put on a poker face so I couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling.

"Charlie was screaming names at her like hoar and bitch. Finally he grabbed the glass vase that was sitting on the table and hit her over the head with it. She collapsed unconscious from the hit and I remember him bending over and spitting on her saying "try cheating on me now bitch". He stormed passed my brother and I and left the house. My father and I sat beside my mom until she woke up. He brought her a glass of water and I cleaned the blood off her head. God I must have been about 5, and Emmett he was only 8 yet the two of us were probably more capable of looking after each other than either of our parents. We should have been, we'd been doing it our whole lives. When she was finally feeling a bit better my mom rushed upstairs. I wanted to follow her but Emmett said to do my homework and leave her be so the two of us sat down with our books out and we did our homework. By the time we were down my mom came down stairs with a big bag in her hand. She grabbed her coat from the closet and came into the dining room where we were. The tears were rolling down her face and I could see that she had placed a band aid over the large cut on her head. She bent down and looked me in the eye and said:

"Bella, mommy loves you very much but she has to go to a meeting so Emmett will look after you. Okay?"

I simply nodded not really understanding what was happening. Emmett stood up and I remember him begging her not to leave. I thought he was being ridiculous – she was just going to a meeting and then she would be back. He had never had a problem before. That just shows you how naive I was. When she left Emmett started to cry, not understanding why he was crying I simply put my arms around him, attempting to comfort my big brother. Charlie came storming through the door an hour later in an awful drunken state. He called out for my mom and when she didn't answer he grabbed Emmett and shoved him up against the wall."

Edward P.O.V

Listening to Bella describing her mother's departure made me want to cry. Cry for the naive little child she used to be, cry for her brother who had to look after her and cry for the two children whose mother had abandoned them. I couldn't help but gasp when I realised were her story was going. Of course it all made sense, when their mother left her father started hitting her and her brother. Her brother – this story reminded me of Emmett, my adopted brother. Perhaps it was just the similarity of name but the story of her mother leaving and the father coming home to the child sounded so familiar. I had to study Bella's face. I shook my head and laughed into myself. Emmett had been an only child when Carlisle and Esme met him at the soup kitchens. Besides he wouldn't have left a sister behind to live with his monster of a father. I had seen the scars he was left with.

I noticed Bella had stopped her story and seemed to be waiting on a signal from me to continue. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She started again.

"So he grabbed Emmett and shoved him against the wall. He bent down and stared Emmett, who was having difficulty breathing, in the eyes.

"Where is your mother?" he snarled at him. Emmett told him at a meeting and he roared, throwing Emmett across the coffee table. I shrieked in shock which seemed to alert Charlie of my presence. He turned around and stared at me for a second before storming over to me. One had was balled in a fist and the other by his side as he was charging at me. But before he could reach me Emmett, who had recovered, jumped in front of me, protecting me. Charlie swung his fist and it collided with Emmett's face with a sickening crack."

She stopped to wipe away her tears and take a moment to collect herself. I felt sick and angry. I suddenly found myself angry at Alice for not trying to here an explanation from Bella and for leaving her here vulnerable by herself. I squeezed her hand and pulled her into me as she began to sob. Her whole body shook and I wrapped my arms around her whispering in her ear, "it's okay Bella, shhh". Her sobs grew louder and I rested my head on hers. I noticed she smelled of strawberries and freesia. I sighed. This was a different girl from the one I had met a few months ago in starbucks. That girl had just gotten me horny, this one made me want to wrap her up in feathers and protect her. She made me want to hide her away from all the dangers of the world and never let anything hurt her again. She made me want to hug and kiss her and most of all she made me want to love her and never let go. This revelation had me spinning. I had had girlfriends before and despite being attracted to them I had never felt this strongly which was strange because I had never spent that much time around Bella.

I noticed Bella's sobs were soon becoming gasps for air and she had started shaking violently. Anxious I pulled away from her and noticed she was having what looked like a panic attack. I tried to talk to her.

"Bella, Bella, look at me. Bella, come on now just take one deep breath for me."

Panicking I reached into my phone and called Carlisle. I only ring him when it's an emergency so I knew he would pick up quickly and when he did I took a deep breath:

"Carlisle it's Edward. You have to help me, its Alice's roommate. We were talking and I don't know what happened but I think she may be having a panic attack and I don't know how to stop it. Please you have to help. She can't breathe."

"Edward you need to call an ambulance and then try your best to calm her down. Do you think you can do that?" I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it incredulously. I hung up and called an ambulance before trying to get through to Bella.

I was seriously worried, from not being able to breathe her face was tinged blue and she was still shaking, the noise she was making was awful as well. I began to hum to her wishing to god that I should have been a medicine major instead of music. It took 15 minutes for the paramedics to get here. From there it's all a blur of medical jargon. They put an oxygen mask on her and put her into the ambulance. They tried to tell me that I wasn't allowed to travel with them but I fought them off and got in with her. No way in hell was I leaving her. Not in a million years. I sat on the small seat and put my seatbelt on reaching over and squeezing her hand. I tell you, driving in the back of an ambulance is not as fun as it looks on Tv shows. Because we were going so fast I was banging into the walls, the noise of the siren was giving me a headache and my heart was hurting from all the worrying I was doing about Bella. Her breathing hadn't slowed down and when we arrived at the hospital I was more than glad to see the familiar face of Carlisle. He grabbed one side of the gurney ad helped push it inside as the female paramedic gave Bella's stats to them:

"18 year old female, presenting with breathing difficulties, GCS is 3, Bp is 128 over 74 and tacky at 1 15," she said it so quickly I had to wonder how anyone would remember any of that.

Carlisle nodded and they took her into the Er. A nurse pulled me back with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go in there." She said with a no-nonsense tone.

Growling I turned around and stormed over to the waiting area. After twenty minutes, I was sitting there trying to put off storming into the room and demanding to know what was going on when I heard Alice shriek my name.

"EDWARD! What's going on? Carlisle called me. Where is she? what's going on?" I was really pissed at Alice until I saw her appearance. She was wearing a hoody that looked like an old one of Emmett's and a pair of shorts which clearly did not go. Her hair was sticking up obviously not brushed and she had no makeup on. Anyone who knew Alice knew that she would not have left the house

I grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug, more for the comfort of myself than her really. She looked up at me and I realised something,

"Alice you didn't drive here in this state did you?" I asked worriedly, I was pissed but I still loved her.

"Oh no of course not. When I got the phone call Emmett was at Rosalie and mine dorm, when I explained that it was Bella Swan my roommate who was taken into hospital he stole the phone from me and talked to Carlisle for a minute before dragging me to the car.. He's parking at the minute. It was so weird though." Alice's face displayed her confusion at the actions of Emmett and I suddenly remembered my earlier suspicions. Added to Alice's revelation they started to make sense.

"Alice, you don't think..." I trailed off when I saw Carlisle enter the waiting room with a grave look on his face.

"Carlisle?"

**So I'm leaving it there, sorry for the cliff hanger. Love ya and leaving ya, peace out **

**Christina xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Waking up with brothers

**A/N okay so I am a complete and total fraud. I promised this chapter would be uploaded on the 29th of May to Sophie-LA-is-foolio but due to my GCSEs (exams) I had a bit of a mental breakdown and was unable to write or do anything other than study. So it is a bit late, but better late than never right? This chapter came to me right before an exam and I had it written on a piece of paper for the last week begging to be typed up lol. So here it is, dedicated to you sophie-LA-is-foolio! **

**P.S this is going to be short and sweet!**

**Bella POV**

He was standing over me, hitting my head again and again. I tried to tell him to stop but found there was something in my mouth and throat forcing air into me. It was really uncomfortable. I could hear Charlie calling my name but his voice didn't sound right, it must have been distorted by the whooshing noise this thing in my body was making. It was pressing on my ribs making it hard for me to breathe. That's when I realised there was a large white light behind my closed eyelids. I tried to blink and open my eyes to see what it was but my body wouldn't. Charlie was still calling my name but his voice sounded pained and caring, emotions I had never associated with him before. His voice was slowly getting louder and I realised that what I thought was him hitting my head was just a severe headache. Slowly memories began to flood back, telling Edward about Charlie, rushing to the ER, the doctors' reactions to my scars, and then nothing. I must have passed out.

And that's when I opened my eyes to see why Charlie was here. He had a heart attack did he not? Why would he be in the hospital here? My eyes opened and I blinked a few times to get used to the light. Suddenly my name was called again but this time it was my angel, my Adonis. He had stayed despite hearing my story. I tried to talk to him but that damn thing was still in my mouth.

"Bella wait, that's a ventilator you can't pull that out. God it's so good to see your eyes again, just wait I'll page Carlisle and he'll take that out." The compassion in Edward's voice made tears fall down my cheeks, I wanted to thank him for staying with me, I wanted to ask how long I had been here and when I could go home but was still unable to talk. Sensing my distress and wiping away my tears, Edward took my hand and began to talk while waiting for Carlisle's arrival.

"So you gave me quite a scare there, you passed out in the Er from a lack of oxygen. They had to incubate to get oxygen into you. Alice is here. She came as soon as she heard, she just went home to have a shower and bring me in some clothes," he paused seeming to contemplate his next words, "Bella is your brother really dead?"

At his question I felt my body stiffen but I was saved from giving an answer because at that moment Carlisle came bursting into the room.

"Welcome back Bella, it's good to see those beautiful eyes again. Okay I'm going to take this out so I'm going to need you to give me a big cough now, okay? On three, one,two and three." He counted and I gave a big heave as he pulled the tube out of my mouth. I immediately noticed how dry my mouth was and almost as if he had read my mind, Edward held up a glass of water with a straw in it for me to drink.

"Okay Bella, there is something we need to discuss," Carlisle began in a sombre tone, "perhaps you would rather Edward wait outside for this?"

I quickly tried to speak and protest but due to the rather large tube I had previously done my throat all that came out was a rather large cough. Instead I simply shook my head. I can't quite explain why but since I told Edward about Charlie I just felt close to him. As if I could trust him to keep me safe. I snorted inwardly as Emmett's words came back to me,

"Remember Bella tell no one. No one can be trusted!"

If only he could see me now. Carlisle sat down on the edge of my bed holding my medical notes which were about 2 inches thick.

"Bella I know that I have approached this subject with you before but after seeing the scars you have I feel it is my duty to approach you again about it. Bella, the scars on your body and your medical file clearly indicate that someone has been abusing you. Is this right?" he looked at me with spearing blue eyes and I couldn't help myself, I started sobbing like I had with Edward.

"Y-y-yes" I sobbed. Edward took my hand again and squeezed it.

"Bella, can you tell me who it was?" I lifted my head to look at Carlisle but caught Edward's eyes instead. He gave me a small smile and nodded encouragingly which gave me the courage to stop sobbing and answer Carlisle.

"Yes," I answered in a small tone, "it was my father, Charlie."

"I see. Bella one more thing, the robbery in your house which put you in a coma, was it really an attack or was it Charlie?" Carlisle's tone was emotion filled, I could hear hurt and comfort but something else. Anger. Anger for whoever hurt me. And this, I used, just as I had Edward's encouragement to answer him once more.

"It was Charlie." That was it just saying it out loud felt like such a relief but when I heard a loud gasp I looked up. Edward had taken my file off Carlisle and was now pacing back and forth around the room muttering things like "sick bastard" and something about "mutilating his balls". There was a large frown on his forehead where it didn't belong.

Carlisle sensing the awkwardness in the air cleared his throat.

"Bella, one more thing, I don't know if Edward has approached this last area with you yet so I'm going to show you a picture and I want to know if you recognize this person or not. Does that sound reasonable?"

I nodded but frowned. Why would Carlisle have a picture of anyone I know? He reached into his pocket and took out a picture. He handed it to me face down. The back said:

_Prom 2008- Before___, turning it over I gasped and nearly dropped it. There were five happy faces staring up at me from the picture. I immediately recognized Edward in his suit and had this of been any other situation I probably would have melted from the sight of his god like face and toned body underneath the tuxedo. Next to him were Alice and someone who I assumed was her date for the prom. He had his arm around her and was looking into her eyes, his face portraying an emotion one can only describe as love. Next came Rosalie, my dorm advisor and Alice's friend. The two of us had hung out frequently through Alice but she mainly spent most of her time with her boyfriend. Yet it was the smiling face next to her which I concentrated on. I ran my fingertips over his face. I knew those hazel eyes, his curly dark hair and a small scar which ran through his left eyebrow. Yes I knew who this smiling young man was, and his name was the only word I whispered.

"Emmett."

So was it okay? Too much? Let me know!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N again sorry to fool you! but i felt the need to tell y'all that i go 2 france for a month on saturday so i probably wont get anything up until middle of august however on the plus side when i come bak i will have lots written! so happy summer holidays love yas lots! christina xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I've been getting a lot of reviews and updates demanding to update soon and I figured it was only fair to let you guys know the situation. So I am currently in lower sixth, all u English/Irish people will understand this means exams. I will be sitting exams in a week in January and if I get all A's I will be receiving an iphone 32g 3s. That's right beauties my daddy has promised to spend money on me!! Yea!!!!! J

Also I have been branching out a lot more and reading more literature and I have come to the decision that:

a) My writing style is atrocious and even I have trouble reading it lol

And

b) My plot line desperately needs revamped. (Not in the vampire sense though lol a bit ironic for twilight I know lol)

Any who so my pretties I will have tomorrow evening free as my mum recommended me to her friend to baby-sit so I am going to use it to redo that's right REDO the story so it will last longer however updates will be sparingly. Hopefully you can last till tomorrow night! Love you all

XOXO Christina


End file.
